mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic Crossover Adventure is a platforming game for the Wii U. This game involves Mario and Sonic traveling to different worlds each with different tasks and each referencing other franchises ranging from Family Guy to The Office. This game is soon to have a Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch version available. Playable Characters Unlocked *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Blue Toad *Wario *Sonic *Tails *Amy *Knuckles *Sticks Unlockable *Waluigi (Finish normal Story Mode with 100% completion) *Daisy (Rescue her in World 4-3) *Shadow (Locate the hidden Chaos Emerald in World 6-2) *Blaze (Buy from a Toad House) Modes There is a normal story mode to complete. Upon completion of normal story mode, you can play the game all over again with tougher versions of each course as well as the collection of Green Stars. The special world also unlocks after normal story mode is completed with a ton of special levels. Worlds Each level will include name and level music World 1 (Grass) *World 1-1: Let's-a-Go! (Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World) *World 1-2: Race with Plessie (Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World) *World 1-3: Gobblewonker Falls (Theme Song from Gravity Falls) *World 1-4: Hip Hop Circus (Electrodome from Mario Kart 8) *World 1-5: Whale Lagoon (Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure) *World 1-6: Soda Circuit (Theme Song from The Cleveland Show) *World 1-7: City Stroll (Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed) *World 1-Boss: Bowser's Fist of Fury (Bowser's Highway Showdown from Super Mario 3D World) World 2 (Desert) *World 2-1: Pokey Plains (Desert Overworld from New Super Mario Bros.) *World 2-2: Scranton Business Park (Theme Song from The Office) *World 2-3: Rampaged Ruins (Desert Ruins from Sonic Lost World) *World 2-4: Secret Hideout (We Are Number One from LazyTown) *World 2-5: Cactus Canyon (Rail Canyon from Sonic Heroes) *World 2-6: Mass Chaos (Baby Park from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *World 2-7: Toad on the Tower (Speed Comet from Super Mario Galaxy) *World 2-Boss: Eggman's Secret Helper (Deadly Six Theme from Sonic Lost World) World 3 (City) *World 3-1: Good Time Chase (Truck Chase from Sonic Adventure 2) *World 3-2: Rush Hour (Moonview Highway from Mario Kart Wii) *World 3-3: Cheep Cheep River (Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *World 3-4: Bikini Bottom (Closing Theme from SpongeBob SquarePants) *World 3-5: Skyscraper Skyline (Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes) *World 3-6: Seven Lane Road (Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2) *World 3-7: The Recording Studio (24K Magic from Bruno Mars) *World 3-Boss: Bowser Jr.'s Magic Cart (Bowser Jr. from Super Mario Galaxy) World 4 (Snow) *World 4-1: Easy Street (Easy Street from The Walking Dead) *World 4-2: Snow Lane (Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure) *World 4-3: Plessie's Frozen Race (Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64) *World 4-4: Snowball Fight? (North Wind from Sonic the Fighters) *World 4-5: America's Finest (Theme Song from American Dad!) *World 4-6: Ice Ice Baby (Sherbert Land from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *World 4-7: Snowboard Slopes (DK Summit from Mario Kart Wii) *World 4-Boss: Big Scary Robot (Metal Scratchin' from Sonic Rush) World 5 (Beach) *World 5-1: Toy Time Mania! (Ribbon Road from Mario Kart 8) *World 5-2: State Park (Theme Song from Parks and Recreation) *World 5-3: Soak Up the Sun (Tropical Coast from Sonic Lost World) *World 5-4: Underwater Cavern (Underground from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *World 5-5: Fairy World (Theme Song from The Fairly Odd Parents) *World 5-6: Surf's Up (Wave Ocean from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *World 5-7: Slot Heaven (Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors) *World 5-Boss: The Wrath of the Koopalings (Rumble with Wendy from Paper Mario: Color Splash) World 6 (Space) *World 6-1: Another Recording Studio (Closer from The Chainsmokers) *World 6-2: Galactic Wonders (Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy) *World 6-3: Rocky Road (Starlight Carnival from Sonic Colors) *World 6-4: Comet Observatory (Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy) *World 6-5: Inside Job (Hemoglobin Highway from Phineas and Ferb) *World 6-6: Space Race (Pandemonium from Mario Party 9) *World 6-7: Shooting Stars (Star Light Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog) *World 6-Boss: Brawl in Space (What I'm Made Of from Sonic Heroes) World 7 (Lava) *World 7-1: Hyrule Temple (Hyrule Field 1 from Hyrule Warriors) *World 7-2: Hurry Scurry Lava Land (Fort Fire Bros. from Super Mario 3D World) *World 7-3: The Big Volcano (Lava Reef from Sonic the Hedgehog 3) *World 7-4: Kart Racing Adventure (Toad/Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 7) *World 7-5: Lava Flow (Asteroid Coaster from Sonic Colors) *World 7-6: Samba Studios (Samba de Janerio from Samba de Amigo) *World 7-7: Big Top Bonanza (Shy Guy's Shuffle City from Mario Party: Island Tour/Carnival Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 3) *World 7-Boss: The First of the Final (Bowser, Almighty Koopa King from Super Mario Galaxy 2/Time Eater from Sonic Generations) World 8 (Factory) *World 8-1: Robot Rampage (The Core from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) *World 8-2: Green Greens (The Adventure Begins from Kirby's Return to Dreamland) *World 8-3: Eggs-trodinary Valley (Tumbling Xylophone from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *World 8-4: Mad Machine Multiplex (Clock Tower from Super Mario 3D Land) *World 8-5: Gadgets Galore (Crazy Gadget from Sonic Adventure 2) *World 8-6: Crazy Conveyor Belts (Toad's Factory from Mario Kart Wii) *World 8-7: Road to Madness (ROYal Rumble from Paper Mario: Color Splash/Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes) *World 8-Boss: The Final Fight (Final Bowser Battle from Super Mario Galaxy 2/Perfect Dark Gaia from Sonic Unleashed) World Special This world unlocks after completing normal story mode *World Special-1: Seaside Hill...No Literally...An Exact Copy of Seaside Hill (Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes) *World Special-2: Tanooki Town (Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. 2) *World Special-3: Dance Off! (Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed) *World Special-4: The Drunken Clam Mystery (Theme Song from Family Guy) *World Special-5: Plessie's Chaotic Ride (Starship from Mario Sports Mix) *World Special-6: Nothing But Road (Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R) *World Special-7: Sky High (Fluffy Bluff Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2) *World Special-8: Yep...There's Another Recording Studio (Broccoli from D.R.A.M.) *World Special-9: Road Rage Highway (Route 99 from 'Sonic Advance 3'') *World Special-10: The Garden (Peach Ice Garden from Mario Super Sluggers) *World Special-11: Back To the Roots (Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog) *World Special-12: Adventure of the Gods (Underworld from Kid Icarus) *World Special-13: Road of Champs (Champion's Road from Super Mario 3D World) *World Special-14: Puzzle of the Ages (Main Menu from Sonic's Schoolhouse) *World Special-15: The Final Test (The Credits Roll from Super Mario 3D World/Toot Toot Sonic Warrior from Sonic CD) Items A list of items you can obtain during gameplay *Mushroom *Mega Mushroom (music from Mario Tenis: Ultra Smash) *Mini Mushroom *Super Star (music from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Tanooki Leaf *Speed Shoes (music from Sonic Adventure) *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Propeller Block *P-Wing *Barrier *Coin *Ring Additional Music You can purchase additional music from Toad houses to play in the background of levels after completion of normal story mode Mario music #Main Theme (Super Mario Bros.) #Delfino Plaza (Super Mario Sunshine) #You Are the Superstar/Results (Mario Party 9) #Main Theme (Super Mario World) #Wario's Gold Mine (Mario Kart Wii) #Piranha Plant Slide (Mario Kart 7) #Coincentration (Super Mario 64 DS) #Purple Comet (Super Mario Galaxy) #Seaside Course (Mario Golf: World Tour) #Big Bang! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam) #Athletic Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Main Theme (Yoshi's Wooly World) #Greenhorn Forest (Wario World) #Buoy Base Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) #Acorn Plains (New Super Mario Bros. U) #Bowser's Galaxy Generator (Super Mario Galaxy 2) #Bob-omb Battlefield (Super Mario 64) #Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World) #Iggy Battle (Paper Mario: Color Splash) #Rainbow Road (Super Mario Kart) Sonic music #Door Into Summer (Knuckles Chaotix) #Casino Night (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) #Speed Highway (Sonic Adventure) #Let the Speed Mend It (Sonic and the Secret Rings) #Work It Out (Sonic R) #Ocean Palace (Sonic Heroes) #Windy Valley (Sonic Adventure) #Training Area (Tails' Skypatrol) #Mecha Green Hill Zone (Sonic Chaos) #Reach For the Stars (Sonic Colors) #Where To Today? (Sonic Runners) #Double Down (Sonic Lost World) #Un-gravitify (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) #Cool Edge (Sonic Unleashed) #Diamond Dust (Sonic 3D Blast) #It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure 2) #I Am All of Me (Shadow the Hedgehog) #Dreams of an Absolution (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) #Egg Factory (Sonic Riders) #Palmtree Panic (Sonic CD)